Harry and Draco in: Happy Birthday
by Dark Dreamer 92
Summary: Harry secretly likes Draco and he decied he to tell him today since it is his birthday and things get a little hott.....Lemons!If you don't like don't read and I don't own any HP characters. Review and I'll update.
1. Happy Birthday

It was Draco's birthday and Harry wanted to get him something and tell him how he felt but he was a little nerves because he had never done anything like this before. The biggest thing that scared him was the fact that Draco will most likely reject him, but deep down and I mean deep down he thought that maybe Draco liked him and the teasing of him and his friends was just his way of flirting. He so wanted to believe that the one he loved, loved him back. So he decied that he would send him a note in potions and tell him he needed to talk to him and only him. So he set out and wrote the note because potions was his next class.

Draco had just walked in the room and the first thing he saw was the object of his affections. The one and only Boy- Who- Lived, Harry Potter himself. Draco thought that he was weird but in that cute way. You know the way that they always seem to screw up and then turn it around and everything is better. It was just cute to Draco. He made a few marks like there was something about "Scarhead, muddblood, and red headed weasel" the usual. Then he sat at his desk next to Blaise and Pansy, when a little peice of paper landed on his desk. He looked around and he saw Harry motion to the note for him to read it. His heart fluttered when he realized it was from Harry. He cautiously opened up the note and it read

**_Draco _**

_**I have something I need to talk to you about and I was wondering if you would meet me in the Room Of Requirements after dinner? Well sorry to take up your time.**_

_**Harry **_

_**P.S.**_

_**Only you leave the goones in the Great Hall. It will only be me this is something I need to discuss with just you.**_

Draco couldn't help but wonder what is was that Harry had wanted to talk to him about. He thought about it all through his next couple of classes. He thought that Harry had called him to hex him, then that mad eno since to him, then the thought that made Draco smile then frown instantly was the one where he thought Harry could like him back. 'Hell would have to freeze over before that would happen' Draco thought to himself. He couldn't wait so he left dinner early just cause he wanted to know so bad he lost his appitite. He was anxious.

Harry caught on and he got up a little after Draco did, so nothing seemed suspecious. He walked quietly down the scarecly lit halls that he knew so well. He was at the door to the Room Of Requirements in no time flat. He knocked on the door lightly before walking in. The room had a roaring fire and it looked like the living room in one of them older vistorian houses. Draco sat there staring into the fire not even takin notice Harry walked into the room til' he sat down next to him on the couch.

"Happy Birthday, Draco." Harry said in a happy tone. Draco nodded and said "Is that what you called me here for? Cause if it is I will be leaving now, I have better things to do than sit in a room with you." Harry felt a little hurt by the words but he knew that he couldn't just use small talk with Draco so he had to get to the point, and now before he left. "Draco...ummm...I wanted to say that ...umm...Ilikeyou." Harry said the last part very fast hoping Draco wouldn't catch it, but to his misfortioune he did. His eyes got big and he didn't know what to say to this. I mean who would, he was suposed to be his enemy not love interest.

Draco looked wide eyed for a moment then broke out into a gentle smile and walked up next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek and whispered "I like you, too." in his ear. He watched in amusement as Harrys' eyes got big then he broke out into a goofy grin and grabbed Draco's hand and spin his aruond so he was faceing him and not standing next to him, and lightly put his lips to Draco's in a sweet but loving kiss.

Draco watched as Harry closed the space between them. He was going to act like he didn't know what to do. Like he didn't know weither kiss back or just stand there. He decied playing niave would be a little fun. Finally as the lips got closer, he closed his eyes and he waited for Harrys' lips on his. When Harry pulled away he had a light blush on his cheeks. He looked absolutally aborable.

Harry contemplated what he should do next. He didn't know if Draco would want him to kiss him again, but he wanted to kiss Draco again. He didn't know if he should just kiss him and see how it went or just stop there before he scared Draco away. He really didn't want that, but before he could do anything else lips were on his. He was shocked at first then realization dawned on him Draco was kissing him. Slowly Harry licked at the blondes bottom lip asking for enterance. Draco played as if he wasn't sure what to do but he slowly opened his mouth knowing that was what he was supposed to do, and he had esure he did it slowly to make him seem a little on the shy side. Harry delved his tongue into the waiting mouth. They fought for dominance which Harry won because of Draco's "innocence." When they broke the kiss both where both panting heavily.

Draco decied to stop playing innocent and take this a little further so his kissed the darked haired boy agian but this time he brought his hand up the front of the white button up shirt his soon to be lover had on. Harry stood still wondering what he should do, he never thought Draco would do that. "I want you inside me...now." Draco said all this with lust dripping from his voice. It was turning him on. So he decied to do what Draco wanted him to but he asked "Do you really like me or is this just for a free fuck?" before he did anything. He wanted his first time to be special. Draco walked over to him and draped his arms around the dark haired boys neck and said in a hushed tone "Harry, I want my first time to be special, and with the one I love. I know what your thinking I did it with every slytherin girl, no I didn't I didn't even date one of them. Plus girls discust me."

Harry was a little shocked at first and then he smiled, Draco hadn't slept with everyone and he was just as inexperienced as him. Draco was willing to give his pureness to him, and if he heard him right he said and I quote "Harry, I want my first time to be special, and with the one I love" Draco just said he loved him. Draco the slytherin ice prince loved the Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Love making and tickling

Harry leaned in to kiss Draco lightly on the lips. Then a little harder. Harry was a little suprised when he felt Dracos' tongue trace his bottom lip asking for enterance. Which was granted. Harry then broke the kiss for the dreaded thing they called air. He started to leave open mouthed kisses up and down Dracos' neck, stopping here and there to leave a mark to show Draco belonged to him. He could fell Draco shiver as he licked the spot right behind his ear, and at that he smirked. He would have never guessed Dracos' sweet spot was behind his ear. He then trailed his kisses back to the blondes mouth.

Things started to get heated quickly. They were both shirtless and Harry was now sucking on Dracos' right nipple while twisting the other one between his thumb and forefinger, loving the sounds that his love produced. Harry then bit down getting a lound moan from the pale blonde below him. Harry slowly started moving his kisses down lower. He the swirled his tongue around Dracos' navel which made the boy moan deep in his throat. He started to go lower and soon he was at the blondes raging hard on. Harry started licking the fabric that covered the other boys erection. This time the blonde laughed as ravens hands moved up and down his sides ever so lightly. "Why are you laughing?" The raven asked. "It...hahaha...tickles!" Harry looked at the other boy before asking "What tickles...this?" As he ghosted his fingers over Dracos' side. "yeah...hahaha...stop!" "What?"asked the raven freighing innocence "Harry..hahaha... I'm serious stop...STOP." Yelled a very aggitated Draco.

Harry finally stopped and undid the button on Dracos' pants then he moved to the zipper. After the pants were discarded did go back to his task of licking the material that covered his prize. After a while Draco managed to get Harrys' pants off and he through them somewhere on the floor. As Draco tried to get Harrys' pants off Harry was taking off his beautiful blondes boxers. After they were removed he stood and slowly and teasingly took off his own boxers.

Draco stared in aww as he watched his lover strip out of his boxers. The other boy chuckled as he saw the face his blonde was making. He crawled back on top of the other boy. He looked over to the nightstand and found the lube and put a large amount on his fingers. He didn't want to hurt the other boy. He started nipping at the blondes shoulder to distract him as he entered the first finger. He started to move it around slowly, when he felt the blonde pushing down on his finger did he add the second one. He started a scissoring motion. When he added the third and started to move them around did he find what he was looking for. "AHHHH...Harry do that again." Harry conplied to his lovers wishes and did it again before removing his fingers but without a moan of protest from Draco.

He was alnost in when Draco looked at him and said "I love you." Harry slammed in on accident. "AHHHHH oww that hurt what did you do that for?" Draco asked with tears in his eyes. "I am soooo sorry I didn't mean to, when you said that to me I kinda lost control. I am so so so sorry please forgive me!!!!" Harry begged Draco without moving knowint it would hurt the other boy. "I won't forgive you unless you move!" Draco said. Harry complied with Dracos' wishes and moved slowly at first then the pace picked up and soon Harry was slamming into the blonde boy. Dracos' moans got louder the faster Harry moved.

The position had changed and now Draco was riding Harry. Harry bucking up to meet evryone of Dracos' movements. Harry had a firm grip on Dracos' hips help a little with the up and down movement. Dracos' hands were on his own throbbing member, pumping with the same rythm as the movements of his hips. It wasn't long after did he come screaming "HARRY". His inner walls clenching down on Harry making him cum to a loud moan of "DRACO". Draco collapsed onto Harry listening top the sounds of his lover trying to calm his breathing.

Draco was now cuddled into Harrys' side with Harrys' arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Draco was about to fall asleep when He heard his lover call out to him. "Draco...I love you." He said this then kissed the blonde on the top of the head. Realising a chuckle as his lovers fingers danced up his chest did he hear the sigh off releif from the other and the words he so despretly wanted to hear agian. "I love you too, Harry."


	3. sunsets and rooms

Harry and Draco have been together for about two months now and still noone knew. They met in the Room of Requirements every night. Not just to have sex but to just be with each other. Though they still had sex almost everytime. For example this time they had just finished and Draco was doing the normal sitting on the bed watching Harry get dressed. It was like this everytime. Harry would get dressed and leave first, then Draco would follow a few minutes later, but today was diffrent. Today Harry handed Draco his cloths and said "Get dressed and make it quick I have a suprise for you." Draco complied to his lovers wishes and got dressed quickly.

Harry grabbed Dracos' hand and led him out of the room. "What are you doing people will see!" Draco sounded a little angry. "What do you not want people to see?" Harry asked letting go of Dracos' hand. "Yes I want people to see it was just a little sudden, thats all." Draco replied with a small smile with in turn made Harry smile. Draco grabbed Harrys' hand and told him to lead the way. They walked outside and to the tree looking over at the lake. The sun was setting and it made the lake shine. They sat down by the tree and watched the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Harry heard his lover say while snuggling closer to lean his head on Harrys' shoulder. "Yes but not as beautiful as you." Harry smiled while his little lover giggled. "I love you" he heard Draco whisper into his shoulder. Harry just leaned down and kissed the boy on the lips. Draco kissed back but after a while he pulled back and smiled. "So Harry what is my suprise?" Draco loved suprises and he was impatient when it came to them but for some reason when he was with Harry things like that didn't matter as long as Harry was right here next to him he would be fine.

Harry leaned down and whispered "I love you" in the blonde boys ear before getting up. Draco followed suit. They walked back into the castle and down another hall, recieving a few dumbfounded glances from students waking by. They finally reached a painting and Harry said the password in which Draco did not hear because he was to caught up in finding out what was in the room. When the painting flew open he and Harry walked in.

The room had one big bed and a little sitting area a closet and a big bathroom, but what Draco couldn't figure out was why he was in here. Harry then looked down at his lover. He saw the dumbfounded expression on his lovers face and decied to clue Draco in on why they were here. "Draco, love, welcome to our new room." Harry finished his sentence with a smile. Draco looked up at his lover and said "How?" "I talked to Dumbledore, and he gave us this room." Harry replied with while walking over and wrapping his hands around Dracos' waist. "So this is our room? That means me and you stay in this room? The two of us? Noone else, just me and you?" Harry looked at his blonde lover and laughed. "Yeah our room so that means I won't have to leave after sex." Harry smiled when he looked down at his blushing lover, Draco always blushed when it came to sex, weither they were doing it or talking about it he would always blush and Harry tought it was cute. "THis also means that were going to have to tell everyone else." Harry said in a caring voice. Draco has always been a little nervous about telling people, but he was willing to tell. Draco nodded and they walked out ready to tell but not ready for what was about to happen.


	4. Sex and I love you's

Harry and Draco were walking down teh corridor to the Great Hall knowing that would be where they would be able to find their friends. Hall after hall Draco got anxious and antsy, and it wasn't from being excited it was from what he thought everyone would say, but no matter what anyone said he and Harry would always be together. They needed each other like Ron needed Semius and Hermione needed Neville, you just can't change destiny and they were both hoping their friends would see things their way. They were now standing in front of the two big oak doors leading into the Great Hall. "I love you" Harry said hoping it would reassure Draco. Draco just nodded and gave Harry's hand a big squeeze before letting it go.

When they opened the doors they were greeted by a sight that would haunt them forever. Their was Snape lying on the Gryffindor table with Lupin thrusting into him. Snape was moaning Lupins name very loudly. At that moment in time Snape decied it was best to change positions. He pushed Lupin down on the table and straddled him. He started riding Lupin. Snape let out a long moan and then he caame screaming "Remus" and it wasn't much longer til Lupin came inside Snape with a moan of "Severus" Snape slid off of Lupin and snuggled into his side and whispering a cleaning charm. they were now both dressed and cleaned up.

When Harry saw snape getting up to leave he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of th eGreat Hall and down the hall to the Gryffindor Common room. Not even thinking about anything they walked in and sat down on a couch not seeing anyone their Draco snuggled into Harry's side. They didn't even have to say anything they just both new the other just wanted to pretend that they never say anything that just happened in the Great Hall and Harry had to remind himself to never sit there again.

Ron and Semius were bored with kying down in bed so they decied to go down to the common room. They had just walked in when they heard two very fimaliar voice talking. "Harry, did we just see what I think we saw?" "Sadly yes we saw them going at it like rabbits on the table in the Great Hall." "I was afraid you would say that. do you know how hard it is going to be to look at him and not blush likea madman and to even look him in the eyes after I just say that?" "I know love but their really isn't anyway to get rid of something like that.Trust me if their was I would so be trying it right now, and now everytime we have sex I'm going to be reminded of tat moment." Harry said this with a shudder and Ron and Semius were very intrested in this conversation. Who did it on what table in the Great Hall, and who the hell was Harry talking to and why did the voice sound so familair but so strange? And they so wanted to know who it was Harry was sleeping with!

Then it happened and both Ron and Semius saw it clearly, Draco took his head off of Harry's shoulder and looked at Harry in the eye and smiled. Then Harry leaned down and kissed Draco square on the lips. Rons mouth dropped and Semius stared bug eyed at the so called rivals. They kissed like it was the most natural thing in the world. They could tell this wasn't the first time Harry and Draco have kissed. Then came the words neither of the two have ever heard Harry say and he said them to Draco none the less, "I love you, Draco." Draco smiled and repeated the words of love. Ron just couldn't help but look at Semius when these words were said. He mouthed the words to his lover and smiled when Semius mouthed them back.

Ron thought now would be the perfect timing to drop in. "I am happy for the two of you even though it was very unsespected but none the less I am happy for you." Ron said this with a smile on his face. The two on the couch just smiled and nodded. Draco never thought hearing those words would make him so happy. Ron accepted them and he hated Draco the most s the others should be easy to tell. Harry mouthed Thank you to Ron. Ron just smiled and looked over at Semius who was smiling, he knew how much he hated Draco but he could get over that just to make Harry happy, it was amazing. "Yeah were happy for you, the two of you have never looked happier then you do when the other one says they love you, and they way Draco blushes when Harry talks about their sex life." Semius piped in. draco blushed at the last comment and then he hoped that things would be this easy with the others.


	5. Leaving and Promises

Sorry haven't been able to update with Exams and ny boyfriend I have had little time to update, but I promise to try and get all my stories up to date by the end of the week. Weel review and I will update as fast as I can.

Dark Dreamer 92

* * *

It was about 12 in the morning when they decided it was time to go to bed. Ron and Semius said good-bye and walked up to bed. Harry took Dracos' hand and led him back to their room. "Well I think that if Ron can except it than I don't think the others will mind very much." Harry said with a little chuckle. "Well I hope they do. I don't know what I would do if they didn't." Draco said with a hint of sadness in his voice that and a little bit of fear but Harry couldn't figure out why his lover would be scared. "Draco, baby, what are you afraid of ?" Harry had let his curiosity get the better of him. "I'm afraid that if they don't except me that you will drop me and find someone they like. I'm afraid of you leaving me, I love you and I'm afraid that maybe that is not enough!" Draco said this on the verge of tears. Just the thought of Harry leaving him brought tears to his eyes. "Draco, I would never leave you. I love you way to much to leave you, and if they don't like it they aren't my friends or yours, because if they were they wouldn't care. The only thing they would care about is if we are happy enough." Harry concluded this by kissing Draco softly on the lips.

What started out as an innocent gesture turned heated by on flick of the tongue by Draco. Harry now shirtless and panting above his blonde shirtless lover whispered "I love you" to the now very flushed and hard boy. Harry then lent down and seized the blondes mouth with his. Trailing his hands down Dracos' bare chest to the hem of his pants, stopping there. Harry looked up at the blonde asking the silent question. Draco nodded and kissed Harry passionatly. Pulling down Dracos' pants and boxers Harry smiled at the deepening blush on Draco's beautiful face. Harry stood up and pulled off his own pants and boxers. Before straddling the blonde again Harry stood above his lover staring in aww at how beautiful he looked, so vulerable and exposed. "beautiful" Harry muttered under his breath, but Draco had heard him and blushed deeper.

Sliding his hands down Dracos' stomach to his throbbing cock, lightly ghosting his hands over the hardened flesh before licking the tip. Harry licked up Dracos' entire lenght a couple of times before deep throating him.

Draco moaned as Harry took all of him in. "Harry I..I..IIwant you to..to fuc.fuck me." Harry din't have to be told twice. Harry got up off the blonde and bed and walked over to the counter and got the lube an dwalked back over to the bed and straddled the blonde. Lubing up his fingers and swirling one around the blondes hole before sticking it in. It didn't take long for Draco to start bucking onto the fingers. Harry seeing this added another adn Draco bucked back so he added a third. "Harry you don't have to prep me, it hasn't even been 4 hours since then and I am still streched so if you don't get on with it you aren't getting any, ok." Draco said in a sweet but stern voice. Harry took his fingers out and lubed up his cock. Placing it at Dracos' enterance he looked at the boy and smiled before slamming into Draco making him cry out in pleasure and pain. Harry hit his prostate in the first thrust. Draco gripped Harry's shoulder tighter with every thrust. Harry hit his prostate every time.

Harry was close and he knew he wouldn't last much longer so he reached between Dracos' legs to grip his neglected member. Pumping in time with his thrusts. It wasn't even 5 minutes later when Draco came screaming Harry's name. Harry cumming not long after. They lay there panting in each others arms. "Harry, honey, I think we should get cleaned up and to bed we do have class tomorrow." Draco said in a sweet voice. Nodding Harry went and got a rag from the bathroom seeing as Draco couldn't walk and brought it to the bed where he wiped Draco and himself off. Throwing boxers on the two fell into a dream filled sleep awaiting what there friends would say the next day, but right before Harry fell asleep he whispered "I promise to never leave you, I love you way to much." and then he fell into the same dream filled sleep as his blonde lover.


End file.
